What the Mirror Sees
by Meongmungee
Summary: Baekhyun si pecinta cerita romantis yang bersikukuh mengajarkan Luhan bagaimana memanfaatkan bibirnya dengan baik, Minseok yang Luhan anggap sebagai cinta pertamanya, dan Sehun yang misterius (*) EXO, Yaoi, AU, BaekHan, XiuHan, HunHan.


**What the Mirror Sees**

* * *

><p>Cast(s): Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehoon, Kim Minseok.<p>

Pairing(s): BaekHan, broken XiuHan, slight HunHan.

Genre: Romance, Slight angst.

* * *

><p>AN: Inspired by **JJ Lin – Frozen Kiss, **bisa dibilang saya copas liriknya, ampuni saya/? FF ini pernah saya post sebelumnya, tapi dihapus oleh pihak FFN, oleh karena itu saya post lagi setelah memperbaiki typo yang ada /ketawa evil/? Saya tidak bisa memilih judul dan menulis summary, lebih baik langsung baca saja, kawan. Please enjoy *bows*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_There's no one beside me_

.

Sejauh yang Luhan ingat, ia selalu seorang diri. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja dan Luhan tidak pernah diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah. Satu-satunya tempat selain rumah adalah sekolah. Luhan suka sekolah, gurunya ramah dan ada banyak anak seusianya, suasananya sangat lain dari di rumah. Luhan tidak pernah mencoba untuk bergaul dengan anak-anak lain, ia hanya duduk dan mengamati, menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bermain. Tapi setiap kali seseorang menatap kearahnya, Luhan segera menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu, berharap mereka akan mendekat, dan harus menelan kekecewaan ketika mereka hanya meliriknya kemudian menjauh.

"Jangan bicara pada orang asing!" Mamanya berkata.

Luhan tahu itu.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, jadilah anak baik."

Luhan mengerti.

Tapi ketika Luhan merasa kesepian dan mengurung dirinya di balik lemari pakaiannya, orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu—

_Mereka tidak pernah mengerti._

_._

Baekhyun adalah teman pertama Luhan.

Hari itu Luhan terbangun di sebuah ruangan asing. Temboknya dicat dengan warna lembut, ia melihat langit biru dengan awan putih yang terlihat seperti gula kapas, dan beberapa deretan mobil warna-warni yang terlihat seperti barisan semut dari jauh. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, rasanya ia sudah tertidur lama sekali. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, sesuatu yang sangat penting, namun seberapa keras pun ia mencoba mengingat yang muncul di pikirannya hanyalah bayangan kabur. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Luhan dapat dengan jelas mengingat kamarnya, kamar Luhan selalu berwarna polos, anehnya, ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman di rumahnya sendiri, kemudian ia menyadari ada infus yang terhubung di pergelangan tangannya.

Rumah sakit.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar, menyusuri lorong, satu dari kedua tangan mungilnya meraba permukaan kaca jendela di sepanjang lorong sementara satunya lagi menopang tubuhnya pada tiang infus. Luhan lalu duduk di salah satu bangku panjang dekat jendela, masih mengintip keluar.

"Kau duduk di tempatku."

Luhan tersentak kaget, tepat di belakangnya ada seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang sedikit terlalu panjang hingga menutup sebelah matanya, "Maafkan aku," Luhan bergegas untuk bangun dari bangku tempat ia duduk, namun tangan anak itu lebih cepat menahan tangannya, "Tidak masalah, kau boleh duduk di sini denganku, lagipula bangku ini terlalu luas kalau aku duduk sendiri."

Anak itu duduk di sebelah Luhan, ia membawa sebuah buku tebal, namun ia justru menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar, "Jadi kau sakit apa? _Leukimia_? Kanker otak?"

Luhan menggeleng bingung, kata-kata mamanya terngiang di benaknya, _"Jangan bicara pada orang asing!"_

Tapi kenyataannya, Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun di sini."

"Wah, jadi kau _amnesia_? Seperti di buku-buku? Keren," anak itu terlihat senang, lalu menunjuk buku tebalnya yang bersampul merah, "Jadi apa kau lupa namamu? Apa kau tidak penasaran? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya '_Siapa aku?' 'Dimana aku?'_ seperti tokoh utama dalam cerita di buku ini?"

"Err.. Namaku Luhan, dan ini di rumah sakit kan?"

Senyum anak itu memudar, "Cih, ternyata bukan _amnesia_, tidak seru."

Luhan menegakkan kedua kakinya lalu kembali menatap anak itu, "Tapi kau benar, aku memang penasaran, siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melukai mataku ketika sedang bermain dengan _eyeliner_ milik ibuku, rasanya sakit, tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu apa yang dilihat oleh para kapten bajak laut," Anak itu menyibakkan poninya, memperlihatkan sebelah matanya yang diperban, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Dan namaku Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau ingat itu."

Luhan hanya menatap tangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau seharusnya menjabat tanganku, seperti ini," Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan sambil tertawa, lalu mengayunkannya beberapa kali.

"Oh," Luhan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, pandangan matanya jatuh pada buku tebal yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun, "Jadi buku itu bercerita tentang seseorang yang mengalami _amnesia_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, tokoh utamanya adalah seorang pria yang kehilangan ingatannya lalu bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya."

Luhan segera menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat cover dari buku itu.

"Kenapa kau menutup kedua matamu?" Baekhyun bertanya, "Ini kan cuma gambar orang berciuman!"

"Justru karena itu, kita kan masih anak-anak!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Memangnya buku jenis apa yang biasa kau baca? Dongeng?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ah, cerita semacam itu membosankan, mana ada akhir bahagia selama-lamanya? Itu sih kelihatan bohongnya," Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan semangat, "Lagipula kenapa kau mempermasalahkan sebuah ciuman? Bukankah di dongeng juga banyak adegan ciuman, seperti putri tidur?"

Luhan terdiam, _benar juga kata-kata Baekhyun._

"Jadi bagaimana akhir dari cerita itu? Apa si pria menemukan kembali ingatannya?" Luhan bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum selesai membacanya, lihat sendiri kan kondisi mataku?" Baekhyun membuka sebuah halaman, "Maukah kau membacakannya untukku?"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan membacanya, "Aku belum pernah membacakan buku untuk orang lain sebelumnya."

"Tidak pernah?" Baekhyun terlihat kaget, "Sama sekali? Untuk orang tuamu misalnya?"

Luhan menggeleng, menghela napasnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedihnya, "Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk bermain denganku."

"Bagaimana dengan teman?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"A-aku… Aku tidak punya teman," Luhan terlihat makin sedih, matanya sibuk menatap lantai dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah.

"Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman," Baekhyun berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kalau kau menekuk bibirmu seperti itu orang-orang akan berlari ketakutan!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang menjauh dengan pandangan sedih.

Benar juga, mana ada yang mau bermain dengan anak yang membosankan seperti Luhan? Luhan menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris meluncur dari kedua matanya.

"Yah, angkat wajahmu, daripada kau menekuk bibirmu, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk membacakan buku untukku," suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar namun Luhan hanya bisa melihat tumpukan buku di hadapannya, "Ini aku, Baekhyun, jangan diam saja! Apa kau juga tidak akan membantuku? Buku-buku ini berat sekali."

Luhan segera membantu Baekhyun, cengiran lebar Baekhyun terlihat begitu ia mengangkat beberapa buku di bagian paling atas, "Terima kasih," Baekhyun langsung bernapas lega, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu jika kau mau membacakan semua buku ini."

"Sebanyak ini?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Tentu," Baekhyun meletakkan seluruh bukunya di ujung bangku, menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan, "Kuharap aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan padaku, _kawan_."

Luhan kembali menunduk, air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan terjatuh juga, "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan punya teman sepertiku."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menggosok wajah Luhan dengan lengan bajunya, "Tentu tidak, kau terlihat jelek saat menangis, bukankah aku akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika bersamamu?"

Luhan tertawa bersama Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak seperti bayangannya selama ini tentang teman, ia jauh lebih cerewet, kasar, dan konyol, tapi Luhan bahagia—

_Akhirnya Luhan tahu seperti apa rasanya punya teman._

.

_Time has stopped, but what has missed?_

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menjadi tidak terpisahkan, mereka seperti satu paket, bisa dibilang duo berisik. Baekhyun yang banyak bicara dan Luhan yang menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan heboh, membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekat mereka ingin menyumpal mulut mereka dengan koleksi buku tebal mereka.

Baekhyun benar-benar menularkan virus kutu bukunya pada Luhan, dan Luhan dengan senang hati ikut terhanyut kedalam dunia baru milik Baekhyun, di mana tidak ada lagi rasa sepi disana, rasa yang sudah akrab bagi Luhan namun ingin ia tinggalkan, seberat apapun itu. Terkadang Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, namun ketika ia melihat senyum penuh percaya diri Baekhyun, ia kembali merasa tenang.

Dari sekian banyak buku yang mereka baca, bagian favorit Luhan adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama— sebuah cinta yang mendebarkan, hanya ada kegilaan di sana, segalanya terjadi secara spontan.

"Luhan, kisah cinta seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bertanya saat mereka sedang merapikan koleksi buku milik Baekhyun.

"Hmmm…" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku ingin cinta pada pandangan pertama, di mana dunia akan terasa seperti _slow motion,_ dan sehari bersamanya terasa seperti semenit. Aku selalu menginginkan hubungan dimana aku dan pasanganku tidak harus saling mengatakan "_Aku mencintaimu_" satu sama lain dan merasakannya langsung tanpa kata-kata. Bukankah itu romantis?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku tebal. Luhan kembali menyusun buku-buku itu, "Kau sendiri, kisah cinta seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kisah cinta yang realistis."

"Realistis? Bukankah kisah semacam itu lebih banyak berakhir dengan tragedi? Kau tidak ingin cintamu berakhir bahagia?" Luhan bertanya.

"Aku ingin akhir yang bahagia, tapi akhir yang sedih pun tidak masalah," Baekhyun menatap buku di tangannya, "Aku ingin cinta realistis, yang walaupun harus berakhir sedih aku akan berkata '_Kalau ini memang cinta aku tidak akan menyesalinya, kalau ini memang cinta aku akan tetap menerima dan mensyukurinya'_— aku ingin kisah cintaku seperti itu."

Luhan menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka sebagian, "Wah… ternyata kau bisa mengatakan hal keren semacam itu juga ya?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Luhan dengan buku yang ia bawa, membuat Luhan terguling sambil cekikikan lalu melarikan diri, tidak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya di depan Baekhyun, "Kalau kau kasar padaku aku tidak mau membantumu lagi, kerjakan saja sendiri, bweee…"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya sekilas, meletakkan bukunya, lalu mengejar Luhan— meninggalkan sebuah buku tebal ber-_cover_ adegan ciuman dengan _background_ warna merah.

.

Luhan bertemu Minseok di sebuah _café_ kecil— rasanya seperti adegan di salah satu buku milik Baekhyun— Minseok menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum bodoh, ada debaran disana, debaran yang Luhan yakini sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Minseok tersenyum padanya saat menyajikan _cappuccino_-nya dengan _bonus_ beberapa _macaron_ berwarna-warni.

"Permisi, tapi aku tidak memesan _macaron_," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas.

Minseok kembali tersenyum, "Ah, Itu gratis."

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Apa kau selalu memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma pada pelangganmu?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya jika pelanggan itu manis."

Luhan terlihat terkesan, ada rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak menerima pemberian dari orang asing."

Minseok tertawa ringan lalu menunjuk _name tag_ yang bersemat di dadanya, "Namaku Kim Minseok."

"Baiklah Minseok, tapi kau tetap belum tahu namaku," Luhan berkata di antara teguk demi teguk, "Jadi kita tetap orang asing."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berniat berkenalan denganmu? Aku tahu sebuah restoran perancis yang terkenal, jam 7? Aku yang traktir?" Minseok memiliki cengiran yang mengingatkan Luhan pada Baekhyun, penuh percaya diri.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu dengan mantap menjawab, "Tidak."

Minseok membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun beberapa pelanggan lain datang, saat itulah Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan café tersebut.

Minseok menatap bangku yang kini kosong dengan kecewa, tapi kemudian kekecewaannya terhapus ketika ia menemukan secarik kertas—

* * *

><p>Lu Han<br>+82 XX XXX YYY  
>Aku tidak berniat untuk memakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kusebut namanya.<br>Bukannya aku benci bahasa perancis, tapi aku lebih suka _hot pot_, seperti katamu, jam 7, kau yang traktir.

p.s. Hubungi aku ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_If love stops, who will be left?_

.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata kalau ia terkejut saat Minseok berkata, "Aku pikir kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

Luhan menatap kosong _cappuccino_-nya yang tinggal setengah, ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku bukannya tidak mencintaimu lagi— Aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja... Aku tidak pantas untukmu, kau terlalu baik untukku—"

_Luhan sudah terlalu sering mendengar kata-kata itu dari drama romantis favorit Baekhyun._

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf, ini sulit juga untukku, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Karena terkadang ketika aku melihatmu— rasanya asing— kupikir aku tahu dirimu, tapi ternyata aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu, rasanya seperti kau sedang berada di balik etalase toko, dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari balik kaca. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari luar sambil terus menginginkanmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa yang kau rasakan, apa aku membuatmu bahagia?"

Luhan tidak ingin ini berakhir, dia menyayangi Minseok, mungkin seharusnya Luhan mengatakan kalimat seperti, "_Aku mencintaimu,_" atau "_Ya, aku merasa bahagia denganmu,_" se-_simple_ itu— tapi ia tidak bisa. Ini seharusnya semudah di buku-buku ketika tokoh utamanya menggenggam tangan pasangannya, lalu berkata, _"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun, bahkan aku rela menjadi orang jahat untukmu."_

Tapi Luhan tahu, ia dan Minseok tidak sama, _mereka bukan tokoh di dalam buku-buku milik Baekhyun._ Minseok terlihat serius ketika ia berbicara, ia terdengar sudah memikirkan baik-baik tentang ini sebelumnya, raut wajahnya seolah berkata, _"Aku sudah lelah mencintaimu,"_ namun ia tetap memaksakan senyumnya— senyum Minseok kini sudah tidak seperti dulu, tidak ada rasa percaya diri di sana.

Luhan benci kenyataan bahwa _ialah yang telah merusak senyum Minseok._

"Maafkan aku, aku menyesal," Minseok terus menerus meminta maaf— Luhan pikir rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat Minseok meminta maaf, karena ia tahu ini bukan salah Minseok. Dan saat Minseok meminta maaf Luhan selalu merasa bahwa Minseok menyesali semua ini— menyesali hubungannya dengan Luhan— _menyesali cintanya._

"Apa kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun?" Minseok bertanya, ada keraguan di wajahnya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Kau benar, lebih baik kita berpisah saja."

_Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan menghancurkan hatinya sendiri._

Minseok terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengecup bibir Luhan. Minseok selalu menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi tidak pernah sedingin itu. Rasanya selalu seperti _'aku mencintaimu'_ dan bukannya, _'selamat tinggal'_ seperti ciuman barusan.

_Luhan bahkan tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan._

"Aku selalu ragu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak, tapi kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Minseok memakai lagi jaketnya, "Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa dicintai meski hanya untuk sekejap."

Setelah itu Minseok pergi tanpa berbalik.

Ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan _cappuccino_ kesukaannya, _itukah cara Minseok mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'?_

Luhan menyusuri cangkir Minseok, _cappuccino_-nya sudah dingin. Ia menghela napas, bahkan _cappuccino _yang tadinya hangat pun akan dingin juga—

Mungkin, cinta juga sama.

.

_It's like we're strangers_

.

Luhan tidak pernah suka cara penulis menggambarkan 'sakit hati', ketika sang tokoh mengalami patah hati mereka akan mencengkeram erat dadanya lalu berkata, _"Hatiku sakit."_

Di adegan seperti ini Luhan biasanya terkikik, "Apa dia tidak bisa membedakan sakit jantung dengan sakit hati? Hati kan letaknya bukan di sana."

Baekhyun kemudian menjitak kepalanya, mendengus "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau tidak mencoba merasakannya," Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan lalu meletakkan tangan Luhan di dadanya, "Di sini, rasa sakitnya tepat di sini, awalnya hanya seperti sengatan kecil, namun akhirnya akan menjalar kemana-mana. Kau akan merasa kosong hingga rasanya apapun yang kau lakukan hatimu tidak bisa diisi lagi."

Luhan hanya terdiam, "Baekhyun, apa kau pernah merasakannya? Merasakan sakit hati?"

Luhan tidak pernah tahu jawabannya, karena Baekhyun hanya menggenggam tangan Luhan lebih erat dan memperlihatkan senyum yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya— _ia terlihat bahagia tapi juga sedih._

_._

_Cinta tidak sama seperti di dalam buku milik Baekhyun_— Luhan mulai menyadari itu, karena apa yang Luhan rasakan jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada yang tertulis di buku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan tidak pernah melihat Minseok, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di sudut kamar tidurnya, menatap langit-langit, kadang menatap lantai, mengajak bicara dinding sambil memeluk bantalnya, atau mengintip keluar jendela.

Mungkin Minseok benar, terkadang ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri, terutama ketika ia menatap cermin dan melihat bayangannya sendiri. Rasanya seperti menatap orang asing, begitu dingin, kaku, dan— _asing._

Luhan tidak pernah suka menatap orang lain lekat-lekat, karena ia tidak ingin menunjukkan bagian dirinya lebih jauh, ia takut melihat pantulan dirinya di mata orang lain— ia takut melihat bagian dari dirinya sendiri yang ia tidak kenali.

Itulah sebabnya Luhan hanya berfokus pada senyum Baekhyun, pada tahi lalat mungil di sudut bibirnya.

Dan ketika Minseok menciumnya, Luhan akan memejamkan matanya supaya Minseok tidak bisa melihatnya lebih jauh— supaya Minseok tidak bisa melihat ke dalam matanya dan Luhan tidak bisa melihat pantulannya sendiri di mata Minseok.

Luhan tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau ia sedih, kalau ia patah hati, mungkin ia masih mencintai Minseok. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun— tidak kepada Minseok, tidak kepada Baekhyun—

_Hanya pada Sehun._

Dan ketika bayangan pemuda berekspresi dingin dengan seringai tipis itu terlintas lagi di benak Luhan, ia merasa sudah melupakan banyak hal.

.

_I actually understand everything_

.

"Kau harus keluar dari _rumah_, Luhan," Baekhyun merebut wadah es krim milik Luhan yang kini isinya tinggal setengah dan hampir sepenuhnya mencair, "Ini tidak sehat."

Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali memelototi televisi— sialan, Baekhyun mengganggunya di saat adegan seru, hampir saja ia ketinggalan, "Kembalikan es krimku."

"Uh-huh, tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau sudah seperti ini sejak kau putus dengan Minseok."

"Lalu?" Luhan masih sibuk menyimak adegan di televisi.

"Aku pikir kau akan sibuk menangis atau apa, tapi nyatanya kau malah mengurung diri sambil makan es krim, kau bahkan tidak menangis."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tapi caramu menonton televisi dengan pandangan nyaris kosong itu menyeramkan, dan itu artinya kau harus keluar rumah."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku," Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang agak kekanakan.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku yang lebih tua darimu harus mendengarkanmu?"

"Karena aku membayar setengah dari biaya hidup di apartemen ini, dan aku mau tempat tinggalku nyaman untukku," Baekhyun merangkul pundak Luhan, "Sedangkan kau, makan es krim di atas sofaku sambil menggumam sendirian, jelas tidak membuatku nyaman."

Luhan masih menonton televisinya, tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Luhan, kau mungkin tidak menunjukkannya, tapi aku tahu putus dari Minseok pasti terasa berat untukmu, jadi hush..." Baekhyun menendangnya dari sofa sambil terkekeh.

Luhan mendesis, Baekhyun bukan orang yang tergolong jenius jika harus menghibur orang. Tapi sekali lagi, niatnya memang harus dihargai. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengalah kali ini dan meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

.

"Baekhyun, bantu aku!" Luhan berseru dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ini bahkan belum genap satu jam sejak Luhan keluar dari pintu apartemen mereka, dan sekarang ia sudah pulang.

"Kau harusnya pergi menghirup udara segar lebih lama la—" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat bungkusan besar yang dibawa oleh Luhan, "Luhan! Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Aku membeli cermin," Luhan tertawa sambil berusaha memasukkan cermin berukuran besar itu ke dalam apartemen mereka.

"Aku menyuruhmu keluar untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik, bukan untuk membeli cermin raksaksa!" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, merasa frustrasi, "Kau harus mengembalikannya! Memangnya kau pikir dimana kita harus meletakkannya?"

"Aku akan meletakkannya di kamarku."

"Kau gila," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Siapa yang butuh cermin sebesar itu?"

"_Aku_," Luhan berusaha membawa cermin yang hampir sama besarnya dengan tubuhnya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengabaikan ocehan Baekhyun yang mengatainya, '_dasar cowok narsis'_ dan sebagainya. Luhan menoleh ke arah sofa dan televisi yang belum sempat dimatikan, ember es krim yang nyaris kosong tidak luput dari perhatian Luhan.

"Kau menghabiskan es krimku," Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun, nadanya tidak bertanya namun lebih ke nada menuduh.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, lalu membantu Luhan, "Oke, kau menang, kau boleh simpan cerminnya."

.

_The frozen kiss, the most polite lips_

.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak memikirkan apapun saat melangkah pergi dari apartemennya, yang bisa ia rasakan adalah kekosongan di hatinya, meskipun ia tahu seharusnya ia pergi keluar dan bersenang-senang, seperti pergi ke lapangan terdekat dan bermain sepak bola— tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau Minseok juga suka sepak bola.

Jujur saja, _patah hati itu payah._

Setelah beberapa kali mengelilingi lapangan, Luhan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah pergi ke _mini market_ terdekat dan makan beberapa mie _cup instant,_ ya benar, Minseok benci ketika ia melakukan itu. Luhan tersenyum karena sekarang ia tidak harus merasa bersalah tiap kali ia ingin makan mie _instant._ Luhan baru saja akan menyebrang jalan ketika sesuatu yang menyilaukan mengenai matanya. Luhan menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya— _Apa itu?_

Cahaya itu terpantul dari salah satu spion mobil yang terpakir di tepi jalan, arah cahayanya berasal dari sebuah gang sempit. Luhan mengernyitkan matanya sambil mendekati arah cahaya tersebut, merasa penasaran. Cahayanya merupakan hasil pantulan berbagai benda, mulai dari kaca spion, kaca dari sebuah kios tukang cukur, jendela di rumah orang, hingga akhirnya berhenti di pintu sebuah toko di ujung gang yang gelap, _Multiverse Mirror Store,_ Luhan membaca nama yang tercetak di depan pintunya. Luhan meraih gagang pintunya lalu masuk.

Toko itu hanya diberi penerangan remang-remang, dengan banyaknya jumlah cermin yang tergantung di dindingnya dan puluhan kaca lain yang diatur di sisi ruangan, makin menambah kesan misteriusnya. Luhan merasa seperti telah masuk kedalam sebuah rumah kaca, seperti ada ratusan bayangan yang menatapnya balik.

"Silakan melihat-lihat sepuasnya, lalu pilih sendiri cermin mana yang anda suka," seorang pria tua dengan setelan jas tua duduk di salah satu sisi dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, "Memilih sebuah cermin tidak semudah kelihatannya."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung lalu kembali melihat-lihat sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah cermin berukuran besar, bingkainya berbentuk oval dengan beberapa ukiran ornamen sederhana di bagian atasnya, Luhan menatapnya cukup lama, merasakan kembali perasaan familiar yang sudah lama ia lupakan— bayangan pemuda dengan seringai tipis menatapnya balik, seringainya memudar menjadi sebuah senyum getir yang sarat akan rasa rindu, rasa yang sama seperti yang Luhan rasakan.

_Sehun_— lalu ia berkata dengan mantap, "Permisi, aku mau membeli yang ini."

Pria tua itu membantunya membungkus cerminnya dalam diam, ia meneriam uang yang diberikan Luhan, dan hanya berkata ketika Luhan akan meninggalkan toko itu—

"Yang terpenting ketika menatap cermin, tuan, bukanlah apa yang kau lihat disana," Ia berkata dengan sebuah senyum misterius, "_Tapi apa yang dilihat olehnya._"

Kata-katanya terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Luhan hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar ia sudah ada di apartemennya—

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa berbohong, _dia memang merasa lebih baik._

_._

Waktu kecil dulu— jauh sebelum ia mengenal Baekhyun— Luhan selalu berpikir, kalau ia memejamkan matanya, dunia di sekelilingnya itu tidak ada, sama seperti bayangannya sendiri di dalam kaca. Tapi di dunia ini, selalu ada pengecualian, jadi Luhan selalu bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaiannya yang gelap, bau pakaian-pakaian tua dan sebuah cermin tipis berukuran besar yang terpasang di sisi dalam pintu lemari selalu menjadi teman setia yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, jadi Luhan selalu melihatnya— _bagian lain dirinya yang hanya bisa dilihat di cermin._

Di dunia cermin, Luhan bisa menjadi apa saja, menjadi seseorang yang sangat bertolak belakang darinya, ia bisa menjadi seorang anak yang dingin, pemberani, kuat, dan tidak kesepian— _seperti Sehun._

Luhan menyusuri permukaan cermin yang baru saja ia beli, ujung jarinya merasakan dingin yang perlahan seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan memeluk cermin itu, mencengkeram bingkainya kuat-kuat, mengecupi permukaan dinginnya.

Ciuman pertama Luhan bukanlah Minseok, ciuman pertamanya jauh lebih dingin, kaku, dan _menyesakkan_— ciuman pertama Luhan adalah Sehun.

Air mata Luhan menetes saat ia berbisik, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu… _Sehun_?"

.

_Everyone can see that_

.

Baekhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Sejak Luhan pulang membawa cermin itu, sepanjang hari Luhan hanya diam di kamarnya saja, dan ketika Baekhyun mengintip, Luhan pasti sedang memeluk cermin itu, terkadang hanya memandanginya sambil terkikik.

Awalnya Baekhyun menganggapnya lucu, hingga akhirnya ia melihat Luhan menciumi cermin itu, bahkan menamainya Sehun— Baekhyun mendengarnya setiap malam— rasanya lucu, _cemburu pada benda mati?_ Yang benar saja.

Baekhyun meraih jaketnya lalu berlari ke _café_ Minseok tanpa pikir panjang.

.

"Baekhyun?" Minseok terlihat kaget, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan datang ke _café_ tempat ia bekerja sebagai _barista._

"Hai Minseok, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada serius.

"Apa ini tentang Luhan?" Minseok terlihat ragu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Minseok menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, sebentar lagi jam kerjaku selesai, tunggu sebentar."

Minseok dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku sebuah taman terdekat, "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Luhan," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Ia tidak terlihat baik setelah berpisah darimu."

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun lagi, "Kupikir aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kau tahu, terkadang rasanya ia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Saat ia bersamaku, ia selalu menolak untuk menatap mataku," Minseok melanjutkan, "Apakah kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Sehun?"

"Sehun?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, itu kan nama yang Luhan berikan pada cermin baru itu.

"Terkadang Luhan menyebut namanya saat ia tertidur," Minseok tersenyum getir, "Kurasa ia punya hubungan lain di belakangku."

"Terima kasih, Minseok, tapi aku harus pergi," Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Minseok yang kebingungan.

.

_The feeling has changed_

.

"Luhan," Baekhyun memanggilnya ketika Luhan lagi-lagi sedang sibuk memandangi Sehun.

"Baekhyun," Luhan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tetap menatap Sehun, "Aku tidak mendengar suaramu tadi, apa kau baru saja pulang?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari saku jaketnya, suara butiran obat yang beradu membuat Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "Kau ingat ini?"

"D-darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya, terlihat sedikit panik.

"Dari ibumu," Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah gelas, "_Kau harus minum obatmu_, Luhan."

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja!" Luhan berteriak, "Jauhkan pil itu dariku!"

"Ayolah Luhan," Baekhyun berusaha membujuknya, "Ibumu bilang pil ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Ia berbohong!" Luhan bergerak mendekati Sehun, "Kalau aku minum pil itu, aku tidak bisa melihat Sehun! Aku akan lupa padanya, Sehun— _dia kesepian, dia sama sepertiku!_"

"Luhan," Baekhyun mendekatinya perlahan-lahan, "Aku temanmu kan? Kau tidak kesepian Luhan, _aku di sini_."

"Kenapa kalian semua ingin memisahkan Sehun dariku? Kenapa kalian semua begitu jahat?" Luhan mulai menangis, "Sehun selalu menemaniku, ia membuatku bahagia."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah aku membuatmu bahagia?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Apakah aku jahat?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng sambil terisak. Baekhyun meletakkan tangan Luhan di dadanya, "Melihatmu seperti ini… di sini rasanya sakit, Luhan, apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

"Kau selalu bilang kalau kau terlalu takut untuk menatap orang lain," Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Luhan, "Tatap aku, Luhan, apa kau masih takut?"

Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, warna mata baekhyun coklat seperti dedaunan musim gugur yang bercampur tanah, hangat tapi juga terlihat sedih dan berbagai emosi lain yang tidak Luhan mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lihat hmm? Apa kau bisa melihat apa yang kurasakan?" Baekhyun berbisik, menghapus bekas air mata di sudut mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, seolah berkata pada Luhan untuk tidak memejamkan matanya. Luhan pasti sudah terlalu lama mencoba mengartikan tatapan Baekhyun, karena ketika ia tersadar, Baekhyun sudah menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Luhan tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya, mengapa Luhan tidak pernah mengerti? Mengapa Luhan tidak bisa membaca perasaannya? Bukankah Luhan sendiri yang berkata menginginkan kisah cinta dimana ia tidak perlu mengatakan kata-kata cinta? Seluruh kata cinta yang selalu Baekhyun telan kembali sebelum sempat terucap— katakan saja Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat mencium Luhan— namun saat ini semua kata yang selama ini ingin ia ucapkan terasa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, ia tidak merasa harus mengatakannya, hanya merasakannya dan berharap Luhan juga merasakannya sekarang.

Luhan hanya membeku, ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing saat Baekhyun menciumnya— Baekhyun tidak terasa dingin dan kaku seperti Sehun, ataupun menyenangkan dan lembut seperti Minseok— saat Baekhyun menciumnya, ia bisa melihat rasa marah, ragu, dan putus asa di pantulan matanya, lalu berganti menjadi sesuatu yang intens, sesuatu yang Luhan yakini sebagai _cinta_, dan akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa melihat pantulannya sendiri di mata Baekhyun—

Refleks, Luhan tanpa sadar mendorong Baekhyun sekuat tenaga, menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun, "Tidak!"

Punggung Baekhyun beradu dengan permukaan yang keras, dan jatuh tersungkur, Baekhyun berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan terlihat takut, rapuh, dan tidak berdaya— detik selanjutnya terasa seperti _slow motion_, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Luhan namun Luhan lebih cepat menerjang kearahnya— Baekhyun ingat ia mendengar Luhan meneriakkan namanya, ia menyadari ketidakberdayaan dalam suara Luhan yang bergetar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh menimpanya, dan suara nyaring yang persis seperti pecahan kaca pun terdengar, Baekhyun merasa otaknya kosong, ia nyaris tidak bisa merasakan apapun, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti punggungnya—

_Luhan._

_._

Merah— Luhan hanya bisa melihat serpihan-serpihan berkilau, dan kecuali wajah Baekhyun yang sepucat kertas, ia hanya bisa melihat warna merah di sekelilingnya. Baekhyun terus berteriak tapi Luhan tidak tahu kenapa. Baekhyun terlihat panik saat berbicara di ponsel yang ia cengkeram erat-erat, tubuhnya bergetar dan jari-jari lentiknya berlumur warna merah pekat. Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat sedikit melihat bulir air mata di mata Baekhyun, _ia terlihat indah seperti itu._

Luhan selalu merasa seperti itu, Baekhyun selalu terlihat indah di matanya. Tapi Luhan tahu menyimpan perasaan untuk sahabatnya adalah hal yang _salah_. Ia tidak ingin salah menanggapi kebaikan sahabatnya, Baekhyun baik padanya karena ia menganggap Luhan temannya, _bukan karena ia mencintainya_. Tapi ia tidak berpikir Baekhyun akan menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuk Luhan. Sebagian karena rasa percaya dirinya yang rendah— ia pikir Baekhyun terlalu menarik untuk seseorang seperti Luhan, daridulu Luhan selalu berpikir, menjadi temannya saja sudah cukup.— sebagiannya lagi karena Luhan dibutakan oleh persepsinya tentang cinta, dibutakan impiannya tentang kisah cinta yang ia inginkan, dan kini Luhan sadar, betapa salahnya ia selama ini—

_Cinta tidak sama seperti kisah di buku-buku milik Baekhyun._

Apa yang ia cari-cari selama ini ternyata begitu dekat, _Baekhyun._

Baekhyun berada di depan matanya, Luhan ingin menyentuhnya, tapi ia tidak sanggup mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun terus mengucapkan maaf hingga terdengar seperti mantra, Luhan membuka mulutnya, "_B-Baekhyun…_"

Luhan bisa mendengar suara sirine dari kejauhan di tengah-tengah isakan Baekhyun, "Luhan, maafkan aku, bertahanlah…"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, dan Luhan ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga, namun tidak lama, Luhan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenali, Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Saat pandangan Luhan beralih ke cahaya merah yang berasal dari sirine _ambulance_, pikirannya dipenuhi warna merah yang mulai kabur, Luhan mencoba memanggil, "_Baekhyun…_"

"Luhan, jangan tinggalkan aku," seseorang kembali menggenggam tangannya, Luhan tidak lagi bisa mengenali wajahnya, namun Luhan kenal suara dan kehangatan tangan Baekhyun, "_Kumohon… Luhan._"

"A-aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu—" pandangan Luhan makin gelap, ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang selama ini tidak berani ia ungkapkan, sesuatu yang akan sangat ia sesali jika tidak diucapkannya sekarang, saat ini ia hanya ingin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun… lebih dari kisah di buku-bukumu."

Sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, Luhan mendengar Baekhyun berbisik—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan, dan aku berjanji kau akan baik-baik saja, saat kau bangun nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku."

—dan semua perasaan dingin, kaku, dan asing yang selama ini menyelimuti Luhan meleleh dan menghilang, untuk pertama kalinya, _Luhan merasa hangat._

_._

.

_Why?_

.

Sehun adalah saudara kembar Luhan— Baekhyun tahu itu dari ibu Luhan.

Setelah mendengar cerita Minseok, Baekhyun pergi ke rumah orang tua Luhan, dan ibu Luhan menceritakan semuanya.

Pada awalnya, Ibu Luhan mengandung anak kembar, ia mengetahui itu dari hasil _ultrasound_. Orang tua Luhan sangat senang, mereka berniat menamai anak kembar mereka Luhan dan Sehun, namun mereka harus menelan kekecewaan saat dokter menyatakan salah satu dari anak kembar mereka menghilang— _Sehun adalah saudara kembar Luhan yang tidak pernah lahir._

Orang tua Luhan selalu bersikap _overprotective_ pada Luhan karena mereka tidak ingin kehilangan anak mereka lagi, namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa sikap mereka justru membuat Luhan tertekan, "Saat Luhan mulai bercerita tentang Sehun, aku sangat ketakutan, aku dihantui rasa bersalahku pada anak yang tidak sempat kulahirkan."

"Aku berusaha menyingkirkan cermin di lemari pakaian Luhan dengan berbagai cara, hari itu aku berhasil menghancurkan cermin itu, namun Luhan memergokiku, saat ia melihat pecahan kacanya, Luhan berubah histeris hingga membutuhkan pil-pil penenang," Ibu Luhan bercerita sambil menahan tangis, "Kami telah mencoba menyingkirkan seluruh cermin di rumah, tapi Luhan diam-diam berbicara pada permukaan sendoknya, ia bilang Sehun tidak pernah muncul. Pil penenang selalu membuat Luhan melupakan Sehun untuk sementara waktu… Saat itulah kau datang, sejak kau berteman dengan Luhan, kupikir ia telah kembali normal."

.

_I'm not sad_

.

_"Dia terlihat baik."_

"Maksudmu Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk, _"Kau terlihat senang."_

"Baekhyun membuatku senang," Luhan mengangguk, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya lama, _"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau berubah jadi membosankan, aku tidak suka pada Baekhyun-mu itu."_

"Hey, hey!" Wajah Luhan merona, "Jangan bicara macam-macam, kau mau mengusirku?"

_"Luhan, kembalilah pada Baekhyun,"_ Pemuda itu tidak lagi menunjukkan seringai atau senyum getir.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Luhan. Kalau memang ia membuatmu bahagia, cintailah dia. Mulai sekarang jangan datang padaku dan mengeluh hingga telingaku panas, datanglah padanya, hiduplah bersamanya. Kalau kau kesepian aku juga akan kesepian, kalau kau bahagia, aku juga pasti akan bahagia."_

"Sehun.."

Sehun tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya, _"Berbahagialah saudaraku."_

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya namun jemarinya hanya bisa merasakan permukaan halus yang dingin, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menjauh hingga punggung dan kaki jenjangnya tidak lagi terlihat.

.

_I will be okay_

_._

Baekhyun sedang membaca salah satu halaman dari buku favoritnya saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya, "Di mana aku?"

"Luhan?" Baekhyun segera meletakkan bukunya lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, "Kau sudah sadar? Mau kupanggilkan suster?"

"Luhan?" Luhan memegangi kepalanya, "Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu? Kau terlihat tidak asing."

Baekhyun tertawa saat Luhan menatap matanya, "Aku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah, "Ah, sepertinya aku juga pernah melihat buku itu."

Baekhyun mengambil buku itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Luhan, Luhan mengamati buku yang ber-_cover_ adegan berciuman itu, "Ini adalah buku tentang seorang pria yang mengalami _amnesia_ dan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya."

"Apakah aku menyukai cerita ini?" Luhan bertanya.

"Hmm… entahlah, tapi aku kenal seseorang yang sangat menyukai buku ini, bahkan ia ingin kisah cintanya seperti di dalam buku ini."

"Apa dia berhasil?" Luhan bertanya lagi, "Maksudku, apa kisah cintanya berakhir seperti di dalam buku ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab, "Menurutku, _kisah cintanya jauh lebih baik daripada yang tertulis di buku manapun_."

.

_We will be okay_

.

Yang terpenting ketika menatap cermin, bukanlah apa yang kau lihat disana, tapi apa yang dilihat olehnya. Saat Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun yang bisa ia lihat adalah _rasa tidak percaya diri, rasa takut, dan ketidak sempurnaannya_, namun yang Baekhyun lihat adalah _**cinta.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Vanishing twin syndrome: sebuah sindrom langka di mana salah satu bayi kembar dapat <em>menghilang, <em>bisa karena meninggal di dalam rahim atau diserap oleh janin yang lebih kuat.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf kalau banyak typo-nya, saya nggak ngerti aturan tanda baca dan EYD.  
>Kalau plot rada lompat lompat dan nggak nyambung dimaklumi saja, soalnya ngetiknya sambil ngerjain yang lain juga.<br>Jujur saja saya masih belum puas, tapi saya nggak sanggup nulisnya, terutama bagian kissing(?) hahaha xD  
>sebenernya saya sudah sempet nyerah sama FF ini, soalnya saya nggak punya back up-nya, pas dihapus sama FFN ya rasa sakitnya di sini nunjuk kepala/? terus waktu saya lihat remake MV di EXO 90 2014 yang bagian Sehun dan cermin itu, feel FF ini bangkit lagi, jadilah saya berusaha untuk menulis ulang FF ini.  
>Mind to let me know what you think? Feel free to leave some reviews!<p> 


End file.
